Satisfaction
by MotatoPotato
Summary: SJ. Vignette 16. Jack's just happy he's not getting peppered with ping pong balls.


**Title: **Satisfaction

**Author: **MotatoPotato

**Spoilers: **Anything's fair game.

**Season: ** 10

**Warnings: **SJ Ship. Companion to '_Over the Rainbow'. _Some innuendo.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Sadly. I only twist what is there.

**Notes: **This is sixteenth in a series of same universe vignettes.

**Please let me know what you think….It's how I improve and it keeps me writing!! Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat in companionable silence with Hank Landry, nursing a beer, mulling over what the other General had told him. Hank was staying at Jack and Sam's home while the two Generals were meeting with the President.

They were discussing possible changes in protocol and staffing. The SGC had received a significant influx of new recruits in the past few months; morale was way down because of the deaths the new faces represented.

The two men had been talking about ways to help give the officers of the SGC a little boost. Jack looked up from the chessboard between them as he took Landry's queen, ending the match.

"You should put together a party away from the mountain. Invite families so the focus isn't on work. Rent out a bar. Get a huge cake."

Hank looked rather forlornly at his decimated force. Then he sighed. "You're too damn good at this game, Jack. It's not natural." He looked up. "That's also a very good idea you have."

The other man narrowed his eyes a bit. "It's your idea, Hank."

Landry regarded him a moment. Jack sighed. "You know it'll mean something different coming from their direct CO. I'll make an appearance, help when I have the time, but it's more important they think _you_ planned this for _them_."

Hank snorted. "You've been infected."

Jack looked slightly amused. "What?"

"Diplomacy."

O'Neill smirked. "I do what I can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later the five members of SG-1 walked into the crowded restaurant where the SGC was holding the big gathering. Jack and Hank had chosen it because it had a games and arcade section along with a bar and built in catering. This way people could bring their whole families.

Sam and Vala headed to the bar together to grab a drink. Teal'c looked towards the ping pong table purposefully. He looked back and held Cameron's eye. Mitchell turned towards Daniel pleadingly. Or where Daniel had been just a moment before.

Cam's mouth fell open and would have backed away, were it not for the strong grip now digging into his shoulder. "T-bone, you kn - OW! " Cam yelped when the grip increased. He sighed resignedly and followed Teal'c, shooting a murderous look at Daniel, whom he saw peeping from between two airmen at the bar.

He could feel Daniel's smug grin all the way across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam smiled as Daniel settled himself on a stool between her and Vala. "Hey guys."

Vala insinuated her arm around his neck, scooting her stool marginally closer to his.

Sam remembered a time he would have forcibly peeled her off of him and raised hell. She hid her smirk as he didn't blink an eye, simply placidly sipping his beer.

Daniel caught her eye as if he knew what she was thinking about. They knew each other, the four of them, better than anyone else on the planet. Body language, quirks, flaws, patterns. They knew. It eliminated any sort of pretense among them. He shrugged. This time Sam didn't bother to hide her grin.

She didn't object when Vala hopped up and dragged Daniel away to show her how to play the arcade games, nodding her head towards them as he looked back apologetically. She stood and headed to the restrooms, smirking at Cameron as he got ping pong balls slapped unmercifully at his head. Sucker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam entered the main room again, only to stop short as she spotted her handsome husband in the entryway brushing snow from his jacket. The brown leather showed off his shoulders and silver hair. She ran her eyes over the blue shirt and tan cargos he was wearing, admiring him. Something she never got tired of being able to do openly.

She made a beeline for him, trying to go slow and not cause a scene.

He turned and grinned teasingly at her before she reached him. They stood still just smiling and staring at each other. Finally he gestured her over with his head and she stepped into his arms for a tight hug and a quick kiss.

"Whatcha doin there Carter?" His hand slid up and down her arm as he looked at her.

"Trying to get a little love before my husband appears. He's a real ass."

Jack pressed his lips together, brown eyes dancing at her. "That he is."

He tugged her elbow and they headed over to Daniel and Vala. She was kicking the machine as hard as she could. Daniel was struggling in vain as he tried to separate her from it. He was so focused he didn't see them come up on them.

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched in silent appreciation for several minutes until Sam caved and stepped in to help. Sam calmed Vala as Daniel turned on Jack.

"Thanks, Jack, so much."

Jack grinned lazily. "Sure, Danny." He clapped a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel made a growled noise of annoyance. "You're such an ass!"

Jack snickered. "Surprise."

Daniel then smiled at him. "Welcome back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam watched Jack head over to speak to General Landry for a moment. She turned back to her beer, running a finger along the soft leather of Jack's jacket on the stool next to hers.

She spaced out for a moment, thinking about what she would do to him when they found themselves alone. Every time with him was exciting. No matter how many times they had been together it always felt new.

It was such a good thing she'd had no idea what it would be like when they got together. Man.

A loud voice behind her broke into her haze.

"Oh, yeah, my first shift was yesterday. I don't see what all the fuss is about. Seemed like a perfectly ordinary base to me."

Sam tried not to listen in but they were standing right behind her. She tried humming silently while she drank her beer. No dice. The same voice broke through again.

"I just think that things can't possibly be as desperate as the higher ups are making out. That O'Neill character has every reason to make things sound more important than they are. He runs the damn department. Probably just in it for the cushy perks, powerful friends and all that."

Sam had beer in her nose from attempting to abort the snort of hilarity rising demandingly to her lips.

Another voice butted in. "That's not true. What we do is very important. To the whole planet! The things I've seen and heard about SG-1 and the General as well are just incredible. I for one am proud to be involved in the program."

Jack chose that moment to reappear sliding back onto the stool beside her. He leaned in closer to say something and instead froze, his mouth tugging into a half startled half laughing smirk.

The first guy gave a short bark of laughter. "That guy O'Neill is full of it! I don't think they've done half the things I've heard. Just an old guy looking for some fame." There was a pause. "I do hear that Colonel Carter and that chick Vala are very easy on the eyes."

She watched as Jack blinked slowly, his eyes unreadable. He caught her look and smiled warmly. "You are." he said simply.

She almost laughed when she realized she'd gotten worried when all he'd been doing was imagining her naked. He still surprised the hell out of her sometimes.

There was an angry third voice this time. "Stop talking about things you know nothing about. I've spoken to people who've known him for years. Did you know he almost died finding us the means to fight off Anubis? Three months in stasis. Or that he was captured by Baal and tortured to death over and over? That he uncompromisingly refuses to leave anyone behind, even at the risk of his own six?"

At this point Sam had had enough. She got up and tugged Jack with her. They were heading over to where Teal'c was still pounding Cam at ping pong.

She made sure to get a good look at the bad egg on her way around them, and Jack made no move to interfere with her decision to simply observe. He was a brilliant tactician after all. They both stopped still when said new recruit called out. "Hey, Blondie!"

They exchanged glances and Sam turned slowly, shoving her irritation down. "Captain Jeff Corr." He smirked. "You work at the base?" She nodded curtly. "What do you do there?"

She stared at him a moment finally deciding not to tell him who she was in the interest of second chances. "Scientist." Jack's lips twitched with a small, private, smile.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh."

"There is no more important work on earth, you know. Being a part of the SGC, I mean." Carter looked them all over, none were faces she recognized. She again paid special attention to the arrogant Captain. She'd have to speak to Hank about him. They rest seemed a little unhappy with their co-worker. Good.

He ignored her words. "You know SG-1?"

"Very well."

"Tell me the truth. Is O'Neill all he's cracked up to be?"

She smiled tightly, beginning to simmer even as Jack started to look genuinely amused. "More than you'll ever know." Then she turned and went back to where Jack was a few feet away, ignoring his calls to stay and have a drink.

Jeff turned back to the others when Sam had disappeared from sight. "Anybody know who that was?" When nobody did he smirked. "I'd let her study me anytime."

The others were looking more and more disgusted.

A moment later he gave a snort of disbelief. "Look at Science Barbie over there kissing that old guy! Ha. Wait until I get done talking to her! Pops won't know what's hit him.

He walked over to where they were now standing with Cam Mitchell, the others covertly watching in earshot. They wanted to hear this jerk get knocked down a few rungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's your name, gorgeous?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Look kid, cut it out."

"Ooooh. So scared, Pops."

"Colonel Carter will kick your ass if you keep dogging her." Col. Mitchell smirked as he spoke.

The kid had instantly turned white. "Col...Colonel Carter?"

She smiled. "Hello."

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

"Just watch it next time, alright?"

He nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Cam drawled slowly. "Yeah, General O'Neill here could have you transferred somewhere very cold. Hitting on his wife isn't a great idea."

All color had left the man at the words 'O'Neill' and 'wife'.

"Mitchell!" Sam gasped. "Stop it."

Cam smirked watching the kid squirm. As far as he was concerned the guy earned it. "Truth hurts."

"He would never do that." She tried to reassure the younger man.

"He called me 'pops' Carter."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Stop acting hurt, Jack."

He mock whined. "Why?"

She glared at him. "Because you aren't."

"Ah." He paused looking sad. "So, no transfer?"

The Captain looked ill.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later, as they were walking up to their dark house, Sam looked at her husband. "That poor kid."

Jack chuckled. "He had it comin'."

Sam sighed. "At least he'll think twice about his behavior in the future."

Then, before Jack knew what hit him, she dumped the snowball she had hidden down his shirt. She didn't make it two steps before she was pinned on the ground with snow being rubbed into her face.

He smiled down at her after a minute, brushing it off her again. Leaning in to capture her lips through her laughter. Their eyes burned into each other.

His voice roughened playfully. "C'mon, homewrecker." He stood, pulling her with him, smacking her butt.

She stepped in close, yanking his jacket and kissing him hard until he was dizzy with the feel of her. Taking a step back he didn't catch the warning glint in her eyes until it was too late. She shoved him with a cackle into a snow drift by the door, a surprised yelp leaving his lips as he hit the ground hard.

She shrieked as she heard his predatory growl and found herself tackled to the hallway floor barely after she'd managed to unlock the house. Jack scooped her up easily, something that always surprised her. He kicked the door shut and took off into the house. Sam buried her face in his neck, breathing him in, taking a moment to savor his warmth.

Then she sank her teeth into his shoulder just to hear him growl. Man she loved that sound.

Sam shivered against him as he tossed her down with a wolfish chuckle, doing his damnedest to make her scream in retaliation.

Payback's a bitch.

Not that she minded.

In the least.

Guh.


End file.
